


针尖麦芒

by Noomrevlis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomrevlis/pseuds/Noomrevlis
Summary: 韩班长＆徐不良
Relationships: 徐彰彬ChangBin/韩知城HAN
Kudos: 12





	针尖麦芒

⒈

“班长也很性感的嘛。”

突兀又不着调，像是蹦跶过清圆水面的一颗石子，漫不经心的，打乱了一切秩序。

第一排的韩知城脊背僵直，准备翻书的手指不尴不尬的停在半空中。他不用回头，已经知道有多少对视线正钉在他身上。何必呢，大家都很尴尬不是吗，所以看着我也没有用的，他想。  
不如去看看后面那个罪魁祸首比较好。

本来是男生间稀松平常的闲聊，不知道怎么，突然引到了微微越界的“性感”这类话题上去。十六七岁的少年总还是羞赧有余，何为性何为感只是想想都觉得耳根发烫，嘻嘻哈哈闹了几句，大家都想着还是翻篇吧，心照不宣地沉默下来。

徐彰彬就是在这时候插了话。  
低沉慵懒的声线和出格的行为，除了这位闻名遐迩的不良生想来也没有别人。刚刚说出了石破天惊般话语的人，此刻却倚在专属于他的朝阳角落里，眼皮上垂着浅浅一层琥珀色，看起来快要睡着了。

“不是吗？”

他迎着阳光，吃力的睁开半边眼睛，冲斜对他的两个男生挑眉。他们在徐彰彬说话前正互相开着玩笑，说对方是班里最性感的人，没想到先作出反应的是完全不相干的、似乎处于闭目养神中的不良。

“班长也很性感的啊。”

像是根本没有注意到空气中扩散的寂静一样，又抬高音量重复了一遍，话尾也上扬起来。做到这份上足称司马昭之心了吧，周边几个同学纷纷露出恍然大悟的神色，落在韩知城身上的目光又增添了不少促狭的意味。

“愚人节已经过去很久了，徐同学。”  
“就不要再开玩笑了吧。”

韩知城捻起一页纸，慢条斯理的回答。

语气和缓，却是很分明的冷淡。然而不良的脸上并没有什么不快的成分，甚至连波动也几乎没有。他只是伸了个懒腰，皱皱巴巴的衬衫随着这个动作舒展开来，耳垂上的银环与银链碰撞着，发出细碎的金属声音。

“韩班长真的是很无趣啊。”

大概是困了许久，徐彰彬的鼻音浓重，像是过分浓缩的黑咖啡，清苦带着香气，少有人敢于接近。

他本来就不应该在这个班。这个担负了全校大部分一本率的尖子班，平白无故的加入了一个问题学生，简直好比是把狼放入了羊圈的行为，虽然他根本没有所谓“带坏小孩子”的行动，也没有“带坏小孩子”的念头。  
他的朋友多数也不在这，尽管只有一墙之隔，平行班和尖子班的课程安排却是截然不同的。当他们已经肆意浪荡在放学路上的时候，徐彰彬依然要留下来额外补习一个小时。于是他的朋友们不太开心，说他看上去真像个优等生，真真正正的那种。

反正总归是在哪里都被驱逐的异类，即使作为不良生都算是奇怪的家伙。

异类散漫的拎起搭在椅背上的校服外套，赶在上课铃响前光明正大地离开教室，不知道找了哪片空地补觉去了。  
韩知城难得没有去尽班长的职责，完全无视了这一挑战校纪校规的举动。正午太阳偏移，他的书本上落了一小块光斑，他用手去遮挡，却只能将它转移到皮肤上。  
硬币大小的一块地方，不一会儿就被烤得炽热，伴随着某种不明原因的烦躁，心脏的一隅也连带着焦灼模糊起来。他忽然就把书推到一旁，过大的动静吓了过道两边坐的两个女生一跳。

“韩知城？没事吧……？”

“啊，没有。”他抱歉的笑笑。“有只虫子飞过来了。”

无趣吗。  
你明明也不是在开玩笑吧。

非要装出开玩笑的样子，又有什么意思。

⒉

初三的时候，韩知城开始收到同性的表白。

是在家族的晚宴上，血脉疏浅的表哥红着脸向他邀舞。名门望族的社交活动复杂而含蓄，一举一动都带有强烈的暗示性。韩知城扭头寻找舞池外的父亲，那个白色西装的男人只是与宾客谈笑着，并没流露出一丝想要关心小儿子的意思。

他咬住嘴唇，欠身婉拒。  
旁支的孩子接近主系无非是为了一步登天，即便是正中下怀的殷勤也不可能被接受。可韩知城的心思却被幕后的某人猜透，第二天学校里立刻有了关于他性向的风言风语。在男生中本就具有相当不错的人气的人，很快被一只只荷尔蒙旺盛的小兽所瞄准。

有一天韩知城没有准时回家，当家族的人手找到他时，他正被五个高年级的人堵在小巷里，衣不蔽体，接近失贞的边缘。

他根本不需要思考也知道谁策划了一切。除了一脉相传的亲兄长，没有人犯得着冒犯一个十五岁男孩的纯洁。韩氏家族仅有的两位继承人，必定是会息息相关的，你死我活的，最了解也最忌惮的。

但他没发出任何声音，遵从家族的安排进入了这所私立高中而不是自己考上的市重点。这是家族的势力范围之一，有一个作为理事长的父亲，韩知城的安全将会受到更严密的保障。当然其本质是一种惩罚，惩罚他没有保护好家族名誉，韩知城心知肚明。

一决胜负终归是小孩子间的事，在此之前家族并不愿意见到兄弟不和的戏码。而未曾进入韩家主要把控的政界和商界前，报复一类的词汇都是空谈。他只有做长辈们的好孩子，靠博取同情度日。

升上高中后韩知城依然不乏追求者。他全部回绝了，得体干脆，不分性别。  
没有什么负罪感。千金之子，坐不垂堂，他只是做着理所应当的事情而已。

只有徐彰彬他是回绝不掉的。  
因为他根本没法冷静的面对徐彰彬。

“这是什么意思？”  
被表白的那天，他强忍着心中翻涌的怒意，手指指向黑板上自己硕大的名字和紧随其后的爱心，咬着后槽牙逼问对方。  
“字面意思。”  
对方吊儿郎当的翘起腿，完全是不在乎的神情。  
“非要解释的话……应该是‘韩知城，我喜欢你’，这个意思吧。”

相信了才有鬼。  
那天徐彰彬久违的穿好了校服，大面积的藏青色倒映在眼睛里溅起刀剑般的清光，衬得气氛越发像个战场。

韩知城无法控制的不喜欢他。

对大多数人而言徐彰彬是斯芬克斯的谜语，很危险很神秘，但只要避开就不会发生什么不可知的意外。他们甚至可以肆无忌惮的讨论他的绯闻。每逢这时，徐彰彬通常会从睡眠中转醒，远远的看上他们一眼再继续趴下。  
像是狮子审视领地内的角马。

狮子这种生物，必然是直来直往，践踏山海的。

“相敬如宾很难吧，韩班长？”  
所以第一次正面接触，是徐彰彬先说了这样一句话。

他原本只是来收家长会回执，抬头却撞上那双戏谑又张扬的黑眼睛。  
几乎毫无迟疑的，嘴角就拉了下去。  
“我不觉得比不乱说话难，徐同学。”

自此变成了每次经过都会红灯大作的存在。

他全然不知徐彰彬是从哪里调查到他的信息的，连他与兄长间的矛盾横生和粉饰太平也了解的一清二楚。  
毕竟韩知城关于这个不良的资料仅限于他骇人的家庭背景。徐氏家族的家业极其庞大，几乎已经覆盖了所有领域，尽管韩家近几年有发展的趋势，在它面前还是只能甘拜下风。

假如徐彰彬对他持有漠视甚至敌对的态度，韩知城也不会感到有多惊讶。  
可是徐彰彬说喜欢他。

他到底想要什么？韩知城只要一想到这个问题就开始头疼。他对待韩知城的态度是无法捉摸的，既可以说是玩世不恭，又无端含了许多尖锐刁钻的情绪。黑色眼睛下暗流汹涌，让韩知城的航行障碍重重。

总之绝不是什么喜欢。  
却又不明白是如何的情感。

十七岁的韩知城本能的厌恶他无法掌握的东西和有机会掌握他的东西。前者出于财阀世家的耳濡目染，后者则是青少年独有的骄傲不驯。

很不巧，徐彰彬两者皆然。

⒊

熨得笔挺的校裤，永远洁净的领口和袖口，一丝不苟打好的纯色领带，扣到最上面一颗纽扣的衬衫。

这是韩知城一直以来的形象，正直到有些刻板，即便在好学生中也一定是最规矩的那一类。

天知道徐彰彬今天发哪门子疯说他性感。

S–E–X–Y，S–E–X–Y。韩知城面对繁多的英语默写本脑子里一团乱麻，翻来覆去只能看见挥之不去的四字词语。  
“哧——”  
手一歪，红笔在某个倒霉鬼的本子上留下了长长的拉痕。

“哎呀，都放学啦。”  
背后专心出着期中考卷的英语老师被突然的声音吓到，这才想起来看看时间。  
“今天我实在是没工夫批这个了，辛苦小韩了哦。”  
“本子就放门边好了，你赶紧回家吧。”

他点点头，说着“老师再见”，轻轻搭上门离开了办公室。走廊里空空荡荡的，脚步震起的尘埃飘扬在余晖中显得格外清晰。  
不知道值日生有没有把教室锁掉。韩知城原来以为老师交待的事情不会太久，于是把书包放在了椅子上没有带出来，现在想想好像是个失误。  
他尝试着去摁门把手，居然推开了。

视野中心是自己的座位，除了书包还有多余出来的一个人。徐彰彬趴在他桌子上睡熟了，外套叠了两叠枕在脸颊下面。夕阳从窗边费力的投进教室，把鼻尖耳廓晕染出一些绯红，少见的安详无害。  
他的衬衫依然不合身，手臂那里紧巴巴的缩在一起，但又因为身高的缘故不能买大一号的。

“起来。”

降至冰点的声音，和毫不留情踹在桌腿上的一脚。

中午积郁的情绪差点就要爆发，韩知城略略偏头，克制住咬牙切齿的念头：“这是我的座位。”

“只是稍微借坐了一下，韩班长不至于生气吧。”  
不良一旦开口便是他最憎恶的轻浮语气，中午也是这样，借由密集的泡沫掩盖住底下的海面，让人无法看清真实面目。

“那么现在可以走了。”他走到座位旁边，伸手去拽被徐彰彬压住的书包带子，“因为我回来了。”

“别嘛，”不良侧过身，对着他，笑笑的。  
“其实我是有问题想要请教韩班长，才留下来的。”

“徐同学也会有不清楚的事情吗。”韩知城反唇相讥。

“会的，只要是人，难道不是都会的吗？”  
徐彰彬很正式的掏出一本地理练习册。  
“我真的是有不懂的地方，想要韩班长帮忙解答的来着。”

——面对同学诚恳的求助，乐于助人的韩班长怎么可以不答应呢？

中午是挑衅，现在是赤裸裸的阴谋。  
韩知城固然可以一眼看穿对方的圈套，却不得不钻入其中。

“……好啊，徐同学想问什么？”

“板块运动那里，我还不太明白，韩班长帮我讲一下吧。”

几道大题讲下来，韩知城挺惊讶地发现，其实徐彰彬是个悟性甚高的学生，稍一点拨也就融会贯通，隐隐可以做到举一反三的程度。或许进入尖子班并不完全是家族势力操作吧，成为不良才是后期的事。  
关于他的事自己获取的太少了，此薄彼厚，韩知城不希望看到这种局面。

可又难以改变，因为不良拥有的是巧夺天工的外壳和强大家族势力的庇护，想要突破单凭外部是不够的，必须等他自己露出破绽才行。

“题讲完了，徐同学，可以从我的座位上离开了吧？”  
“韩班长还真是心急。”

不良嘟囔着，慢吞吞地收拾起自己的文具和书本。

“但我还有一件事想问韩班长。”

手腕被猛然拉着下坠，瞬间整个人失去了平衡，顺势跌坐在了徐彰彬的腿上。

“韩班长——”  
“为什么那么性感呢？”

不知道你有没有听过姜太公钓鱼这个俚语。狮子外露出獠牙，和所有猫科动物一样，狡黠的唱起远胜塞壬的歌谣。  
我已经把我的饵抛出来咯，你要不要来咬住试试看。

“原来徐同学想要的是这个。”

他不动声色地抽回手，在徐彰彬反应过来之前，翻身跨坐到对方身上，还刻意凑近了些，将距离缩小到气息相缠的范围内。

韩知城从来不做以身试险的事。  
但倘若翻盘的机会近在眼前，他不惮于把手伸入火中，抓住那枚诱人的栗子。

“那就来吧。”

⒋

校裤的剪裁和质地都类似于西装，过分重视美观而忽视了延展性，于是乎灰色布料随着韩知城大幅度的动作紧绷起来，反倒勾勒出曼妙的大腿线条。

“我偶尔觉得徐同学一点也不像个问题分子。”

“那么，韩班长觉得像什么？”

“或许——”手指有意无意地撩拨着对方校裤上的搭扣，“正人君子？”

“谬赞了。”  
徐彰彬也不恼，只是攥紧了他的手腕。刚刚挣脱掉的，不知何时又给抓了回来。  
“韩班长这么着急的话，帮我解开也是可以的。”

他着急？韩知城白眼险些翻出来。这人真正是倒打一耙的好手，难道有谁的物件抵着自己下身炙热硬挺了半天也可以忽略不计了是吗。

“徐同学自己解吧。”

他弯腰贴近徐彰彬的耳朵，嗓音故意压低了，围绕着挥之不去的情色意味。气息扑打在银制品上，带起琳琅作响的热流。

“我是徐同学的受害者，可不是从犯。”

“这样啊。”  
不良的表情甚至没有起伏。

“也就是责任全在我的意思咯。”  
“正答。”  
极像松鼠的脸上却诞生了狐狸般似笑非笑的样子，放在别处是违和不已的，但韩知城的音容笑貌无一不具有极强的可塑性，换句话说，假如他想，他可以变成任何人。

“行吧。”

下一秒韩知城不安分的五指就被强行反握着去解他自己的搭扣。均码的裤子套在他身上本就显得宽大，仿佛只要拉链一松，马上就会沿着笔直的双腿向下滑落，展现出一览无余的清亮肌肤。  
现在却是没办法做到的，因为姿势的原因，连脱掉它都变得有些困难。徐彰彬尝试了几遍，只是堪堪把裤腰褪到了臀部以下。而且布料已经撑得很开，濒临破裂边缘。

他当然很乐意让韩知城把腿收紧，这样既能保证校裤不像现在脱得这么勉强，又能让班长大人离他的器物更近一步。它被对方的大腿根碾磨许久，叫嚣的比徐彰彬本人厉害得多，像座结束休眠期的活火山，摩拳擦掌的等待爆发。  
不过看着韩知城明显剑拔弩张的神色，他最终放弃了这个想法。

“责任归我的话，权力也归我，对吧。”

说话间手自然的就伸进了内裤。滚烫的掌心顺着躯体线条渐渐推进，留下余温经久不弥。加之徐彰彬的手指并不细腻，稍有些粗糙的质感抚过臀丘，刺激得韩知城的太阳穴一阵阵跳个不停，耳垂也不自觉的开始升温。  
见了鬼。  
他起初想的是让徐彰彬尽快发泄解决了就好，可是现在看来这家伙的目的完全不在于自身而在于他——要他呻吟战栗，要他乞求，要他臣服。  
好在是前端还没有起反应。要是让不良看见自己动了情——他一点都不想再想下去了。

“韩班长有没有什么合适的扩张用具，我相信班长大人也不会随身携带润滑剂的。”

不良说得露骨，神情坦荡，完全不考虑手掌还停在韩知城身侧。他想转身去拿都没有办法，稍有行动就会显得是在主动贴向徐彰彬求欢般难堪，只好用胳膊肘示意：  
“桌肚里面，右边有支保湿霜。”

徐彰彬言听计从，取出保湿霜打开，窥见味道又莫名笑了：“哈……草莓的吗？”

“怎么，徐同学对草莓过敏？”  
他没好气的对呛。徐彰彬前倾去拿东西的时候故意捏住他的臀瓣往怀里带，力气倒不大，只是那种下坠的感觉让他不太舒服而已。  
果然失去主动权并不是什么好事。

“不是啊。”  
“看来今天我要尝到草莓味的韩班长了。”

深情缱绻的去说下流情话，徐彰彬把老式贵族那一套矛盾横生的仪态学了个七七八八。他沿着探寻过的路径找到那处微微翕张的入口，很浅地没入一个指节，抬头看韩知城的反应。  
班长大人的泰然自若让他不太满意。所以裹着草莓味乳状物的手指兀自插了进去，湿热的肠壁出于条件反射吸附上来，紧致的触感明显是未经开垦过的伊甸园。可是最迷人的远超于此，韩知城下意识咬住的嘴唇和慢慢挺立的分身才是勾魂摄魄的主要因素。他好整以暇地看着班长大人固执扭开的侧脸，又添了一根手指进去。空气中一时间寂静了，只有扩张时粘稠又淫靡的液体声清晰可辨。  
究竟是保湿霜还是班长大人的水呢？  
真可爱。他想。

“韩班长呢，一直给我一种不真实的感觉。”  
“大家都说韩班长是个比湖水还温柔的模范生来着，”另一只空着的手攀上了对方的领口，三两下就把工整的领带扯开甩在一边。“怎么对我就这么……有意见。”

“与其说我不真实，徐同学不如找找自己的原因。”  
韩知城的语调平静，丝毫看不出是个后穴已经被摁得疲软，正在生理性的收缩索取着更多填充物的人。  
难办啊，徐彰彬一边感叹一边解韩知城的衬衫。说了要他负全责就真的绝对不动，他都快怀疑韩知城是不是可以分离身体和灵魂，或者这干脆不是他的身体吧，才会板出一张波澜不惊的脸。

“我的原因？”  
最顶端那颗纽扣被松开的同时，徐彰彬把手指也一并抽了出来。  
“是我没有让韩班长舒服，所以才不愿意展现一下真实的样子的吗？”

是思维跳跃还是偷换概念，韩知城也顾不上奚落他了。突然而致命的空虚感从感受器攀升至神经中枢，他不自觉的扭了下腰，立刻被对方发现得一清二楚。

“原来真的是啊。”

谁都知道失去第一颗扣子的衬衫和完全敞开的衬衫是没有区别的。  
韩知城年轻漂亮的身体诱人的像阿佛洛狄忒的玫瑰。而那之中最娇嫩的两朵半遮半掩在象征纯洁的白色里，无声的，颤抖的，向徐彰彬发出前来采颉的邀请。

“哪里会让韩班长更舒服一点呢？”  
“这里？”他用舌尖去拨弄粉色的花蕊，啮咬肿胀的花瓣，动作绝对算不上轻柔，但快感是加倍的，疼痛催生的欢愉永远比其他途径来得美妙。韩知城眯起眼睛，用尽全力也只能让自己不要主动靠过去。

“还可以吗，班长大人？”

“要是我说不可以的话，徐同学打算怎么办？”

真倔啊，嗓子都哑了，还不肯认输。  
徐彰彬俯下身，更深的吮吸亲吻绯红蓓蕾。

“那就，把韩班长做到舒服为止。”

嘶。  
麻烦。  
“我说徐同学……是什么色令智昏的笨蛋吗。”  
他用左手抵住了徐彰彬的肩膀，右手则飞快的下探，拉开徐彰彬的校裤。  
“要做到我舒服，至少得先做吧。”  
“裤子都不脱算哪回事。”  
暗哑的音色无论说什么都令人欲望膨胀，何况韩知城话意鲜明，只差夹着不良的性物磨挲索求了。

“韩班长，终于打算做我的从犯了？”

“各退一步。”他歪歪头。“否则我们会耗到明天早上，别跟我说你不硬。”

“明白了。”徐彰彬无奈地笑。“韩班长真的很会谈判。”  
“彼此彼此。”

早知如此就不把手指拿掉了，重新扩张耗时耗力，他被韩知城这煽风点火的一下煽得情动，哪还有那个耐心，恨不得立刻马上攻池掠地。  
可是出于理智徐彰彬还是伸手去够桌上的保湿霜。伸到一半，被眼角上挑的班长大人拦住了。  
“这样下去，徐同学会把我的保湿霜用完的。”

那要如何，他忽然不太理解韩知城180度大转弯的态度。

“直接干进来就好了。”

媚眼如丝也好，风情万种也罢，假如韩知城想，他真的可以变成任何人。  
即使是短暂的、为了满足自身需求而设下的陷阱，又有什么关系。  
反正连断臂的维纳斯也愿意为他起舞的，能够回绝他的物种又身处哪片未知星系。

“那就，承蒙韩班长款待了。”

徐彰彬大海般的烟酒嗓音与钝硕柱身一起撞入韩知城的耳朵和穴口。他真就没留一点余裕，整根东西把韩知城后身塞得满满当当，甬道撑圆，灼烧似的痛感让他感觉自己快要流出血来。  
“疼吗？”  
这是什么小心翼翼的问法。韩知城原本不住蜷缩的脚趾被他自己生生掰直了，皱起的眉心霎时间恢复成原状，嘴角挂上满不在乎的弧度。  
“徐同学就不需要抱有什么‘夺走了我的第一次’之类富有仪式感的想法了吧。”

“韩班长误会了，”不良揽着他的腰，肌肤相贴的地方比岩浆更高温，“我是想换个姿势，现在这样，韩班长不会太不方便了吗。”

“还是，韩班长想要自己动？”话锋一转，不良的声音隐隐含着笑意，“我都可以。”

他闷哼一声，不置可否，任由徐彰彬把他抱着站起来，着力点靠在桌沿，双腿上抬勾住不良的肩颈。鞋子和下裤早被他蹬掉了，被贯穿的交合处明晃晃的暴露出来，羞耻是固然的，却无疑值得所有人兴奋。

“前面需要我帮韩班长揉揉吗？”徐彰彬从来也不会做什么事前提醒，只是等对方落稳就径自开始了抽送，上上下下还不忘调情。“免费服务哦。”

韩知城被伺候的失神，张了张嘴竟然难以发出一个完整的音节，尚能屏住气不喘出声也算个奇迹。他的敏感点算不得深，早已被徐彰彬侵略过许多遍，只碍于他不明显的表现还没被对方发现罢了。

“无所谓。”  
“徐同学要能操射我，是徐同学的本事。”

还在嘴硬。  
他猛然加重的冲撞使得韩知城的尖叫险些脱口而出，又几乎每次都顶弄在敏感部位，快感比海浪还滔天，好像要吞没他了一样。

“好啊，既然韩班长都这么说了。”  
徐彰彬的语气和煦温柔，差点让韩知城以为现在把自己颠得快散架的和他不是一个人。  
“要把韩班长做到舒服为止，不是吗？”

夏至还有一段日子才到，现在太阳直射点应该是不断北移的过程。昼渐长夜渐短，云霞嫣红姹紫，霸占着天空的使用权，迟迟不愿撒开。

教室前面的钟快了一刻钟左右的时间，所以现在大概是五点半，距离规定的放学时间过去了整整一个小时。

“徐同学打算让我怎么跟家里解释呢？——”

韩知城从桌肚里抽了一张餐巾纸擦拭指尖，眼皮都没有抬一下。

“‘因为跟同学负距离接触了一会儿，所以耽搁了回家的时间’，这种理由，徐同学认为可行吗。”

“我认为完全没有问题。”  
旁边拖着地的徐彰彬笑得十分明媚。

他最后正人君子了一回，拔出来射在了地板上，灰白的浊液如果不处理掉明天即使是徐家亲自出面可能也保不了他的学籍。韩知城就相比之下狼狈些。他被操射在了不良手上，虽然好收拾些但他自己非常别扭，穿戴好衣物之后固执的不肯和徐彰彬产生多的眼神交流。

翻脸不认人是非常不当的行为习惯，徐彰彬简直想敲桌提醒他。一日夫妻还百日恩呢。

“那真是谢谢徐同学的提议了。”韩知城跳下桌子，拎起书包向外走，“我发现今天我也不知道徐同学到底是什么样的人啊。”

“我也是。”徐彰彬含笑盈盈。

“并且今天，”他走到门口，微微偏头，“我也更不喜欢徐同学了。”

“那我们正好相反了，”不良摆出严肃的架势，“我可是一直非常喜欢韩班长的来着。”

“承蒙厚爱。”

“不必客气。”

⒌

徐彰彬很清楚的记得第一次听到别人形容韩知城像一片湖水是月考后的班会课。经历过相当长时间的降水以后，那天的气温一反常态，像是有人撕开了夏天的一个口子，热风就从这个小小的缺口侵袭奔涌出来，一股脑儿的踏平室内。

班主任在讲台上分析月考情况，黑板吱吱呀呀的直作响，几乎马上就会融化成一摊变了质的巧克力酱。全班刚经过了连堂的数学课，压根没有精力分给四十朝上的老男人和他的唾沫星子。只有徐彰彬还算清醒，他睡了两节课捎带一个课间，直到眼皮抗议着要挣脱重力束缚。  
周围趴倒了一圈，仅剩的活人就是前座头并着头说悄悄话的两个女生。偷听女孩子的谈话是极不绅士的行为，但流氓世家的小少爷倘若在乎这个才是真正的违反家训。

“说真的，他挺好的吧。”右边梳双马尾的女孩子，声音小得接近一粒灰尘，嘴角因为不自觉的兴奋而翘起来，“又很细心，又很会聊天——难道不觉得很帅吗，脸也很不错。”

“一般吧……人是蛮好的。”

“你个有男友的不要说话。欸，如果，我是说如果，我想追——”

“你喜欢他啊？”左边女孩子露出相当八卦的眼神，转瞬间又闭上眼摇头，发辫上的坠饰发出轻微的响声，“我看有困难。”

“喂喂，怎么了，”双马尾有点不服气，“我我我们以前还是一个乐器社的嘞，谁叫他退出去了模联。”

“当然不是说你不行啊宝贝，”另一个女孩赶紧伸手去安慰她，“我只是有种感觉，你不觉得吗，就是韩……那个人，他有点……奇怪。”

“奇怪？哪里？”

“我也说不清嘛，没有具体的形容词。非要说的话……他有点像湖泊，很深很深的内陆湖泊。”

“琥珀？”

“不是琥珀是湖泊，瓦尔登湖那个，湖泊。”

“哦哦，知道了。为什么？”

“不知道，就是直觉，”女孩又摇头了，“我爸爸不是潜水员嘛，你知道的。我以前问他海洋危不危险，他说，深湖比深海更危险。”

——他说深湖比深海更危险。

徐彰彬一只手慢悠悠地敲击着杯壁，淡金色液体战战兢兢地晃荡着，和守在一旁的侍者一般，随时等待着一个指令。无趣。整理完回忆以后，出了名的孽障、灾星及不良少年又无事可做了。他不得不被眼前的现实拽回来，掉进花里胡哨的灰色地界里。

除了一个比较不同的。他不近视，却还是把眼睛眯起来，从而表达了对舞池另一端熟悉的身影的极端重视。

正常人在同时面对这三件事的时候会怎么做：自己憎恨的长兄的订婚宴要求自己出席、长兄的订婚对象是自己最厌恶的人的长姊、订婚宴的地点是自己最厌恶的人的家。至少坚决不会出席的吧，即使被迫前来也会躲在角落避免引起关注什么的。  
所以众目睽睽光明正大的和长兄对峙的可不多见。

假如前来解围的还是仇人般存在的那个人呢。

徐彰彬把半杯香槟留在了侍者的托盘上，从相谈甚欢的各色男女中借道穿行。他习惯了自家舞厅的夜夜笙歌，但还不习惯让自己也成为其中一员，更不习惯于看着一场家庭纠纷在自己眼前愈演愈烈。

最不习惯的是错过这么有趣的场面。

徐小少爷的本性就是追求最危险最迷人的东西，而这两者间的关系即使在顶尖科学家与一流神学家的双重论述中也是密不可分的两性。任何一方的加重都标志着另一方同样在飞速上升。如果有什么是他一旦靠近就会警铃大作的，那么毫无疑问，他遇上了他恨不得把自己埋进去的Wonderland。

我来咯，兔子洞先生。

⒍

“三角形是世界上最稳固的图形”

所以三足鼎立在一场谈判中往往成为死局，必定要化简为两两关系才能寻求正解。韩知城侧眼旁观着一来一往谈笑风生的两人，他们因为自己而关联，却无一例外的忽视了这个转换中枢。对此他不插话，也不做多余的反应。  
他只是观察。有太多东西需要观察了，比如突然出现后截断了他与兄长相持状态的人。他们二十四小时前才见过，那时候徐彰彬是周练时公然出走的不良，至于订婚宴上与客人寒暄的徐家主人，韩知城并没想到会是由他来扮演这个角色。

“家父抱恙，家姊梳妆，未能远迎，我替徐家给韩公子赔罪了。”

用语恳切且漂亮，手伸出去取酒杯的动作又自然流畅，周围人还没反应过来，徐小少爷已经一饮而尽。韩知城饶有兴致的发现兄长的笑容噙在嘴角，侍者则是一副眼珠要掉出眼眶外的表情。

“徐公子太客气了，我哪里受得起。”  
“没有没有，是我应该的。话说回来，我倒是还有个不情之请。”  
“徐公子请讲。”

他下意识地和他对上眼神。还是同样的喜怒无常的眼睛，像黑色的闪电划破了荒原。韩知城很快把目光错开了。他知道和那个人视线交汇的地方将会燃起熊熊野火，无论谁都一样。  
他还远不能被吞噬。

“无意冒犯韩公子，只是徐某想邀令弟一舞，不知可否有此殊荣。”

大概是这混账能想到最矫揉造作的词藻了吧。韩知城想。

“徐同学。”  
“嗯？”  
“恕我直言，你们家邀请宾客的品味真的很差。”

舞池里熙熙攘攘，交杂的香水味扑面而来，连空气都渲染成富丽堂皇的景致。有裙裾擦过韩知城的小腿，他带着无端的反感躲闪了一下，却导致脚步乱掉，差点倒在徐彰彬怀里。

“我承认，尤其是在挑选舞伴这方面。”

这句话是专门贴着韩知城的耳朵说的。在外人看来，徐小少爷几乎是所有绅士的楷模，搀扶舞伴的动作及时到位，又保持了足够礼貌的距离。真正恶劣的行径藏在无人处，比如手指顺着腰腹下移，像游走在雕像上吐信的小蛇。

“酒里有东西。”  
“我知道。”

现在他躲不了，想侧身却被锢住。由于徐彰彬跳了男位，相当强势地引导着他们的步伐往舞池中央去，他被迫迎接着形色各异的男女老少探寻的目光，挤出还算得体的笑容，同时低眉敛目，佯装温顺的遵从舞伴。

“那个佣人不是我们家的，是韩班长的哥哥自带的吧，”  
“看我把酒喝完了，脸都绿掉了，很有趣。”  
“而且没东西，他怎么会逼着韩班长喝，是不是。”

“你都看到了。”

新的曲子开始，不良向他行礼。韩知城左右审视了同排名媛完美的屈膝，僵硬地鞠了个躬。

徐彰彬笑得隐晦，手掌贴上他的。

“这是我家，韩班长。”

“没有我看不到的事情。”

兄长不知何时淡出了众人的焦点。不过没事，他总归要回来的，今晚是他的主场。韩知城并不清楚自己思考时逐渐阴婺的眼神，像道银光在刀鞘中一闪，霎时间被不良认出了其中的利刃。  
等他回神已经晚了，徐彰彬分明是有所谋划的表情，他又一次向对方泄了牌。

“不喜欢吧，”借着一个转圈，徐彰彬风轻云淡地抛出一句耳语，“总是要和他平分秋色。”  
“马上连对半开都快不是了。”

“徐同学对我家的事未免太上心了些。”他试图避开对方的眼睛，然而不巧与远处神色不轨的老头目光相接，顿时恶心得有些反胃，不得已转了回来，低头盯着足尖和大理石的地面。

“像我这么爱姐姐的好弟弟，怎么可以对姐夫没有一点了解。”徐小少爷故作委屈，“至于韩班长的家庭矛盾——只是凑巧看到了而已。毕竟韩班长的倾城绝色，我多看几眼也不违法吧。”  
“何况我喜欢韩班长，当然站在你这边，多清楚一些敌情不算坏事。”

“这么说我该谢你。”

“那倒也不着急。”舞曲靠近尾声，他明显感到徐彰彬握他的手加重了力道，“以后有的是时间。”

又是这样。韩知城感觉太阳穴附近又开始乱蹦青筋。不良的胸有成竹在他看来不亚于宣战。他板起脸，准备抽身离场，结果被徐彰彬一把抓住手腕，生硬地朝反方向的人流走去。

“你有病吗？”好不容易挤出舞池，韩知城回忆起刚刚大庭广众下的出格一幕，几乎秉持不住怒火，“所有人都看见了。”

“当然，而且现在他们还在看。你要是回头就知道我说的是真的，不过我猜你也不会。”徐彰彬依然扯着他向前，韩知城挣扎了几下，无奈不良的力气胜过他不止一截，在徐家地盘上动武更不是优解。他只能放任不良把他拽到电梯间，摁了上行键，然后才转过来面对他，语气出奇平淡：

“如果说我有办法让天平往韩班长这边倾呢。”

天花板四个角落布满摄像头，徐彰彬的难得正经像一层阻隔在现实与赛博世界间若有似无的屏障。他的严肃冷峻和真实的严肃冷峻是水和酒精的区别，是后者人畜无害的姿态下恣睢燃烧的本质。  
对方又袒露出了一小部分筹码，事到临头他也不能再后退。于是当电梯门敞开，韩知城选择默默跟随不良的脚步，直到他们走进无监控的、安全的地方。

“你的房间？”他上下打量了一番，“还挺干净。”  
“谢谢。”徐彰彬仍然没有放开他的手。“没什么人说过这话。”

“是吗，我以为你想跟别人谈点合作或者要挟之类的时候都会把他们往房间里带呢。”

徐彰彬低低地笑。“韩班长不是在吃醋吧。”

肉眼可见，不是。韩知城没兴趣同他继续耍嘴皮子，眼看他坐在床沿不言不语，干脆自己也在旁边坐下，隔了多多少少一段安全距离，问：你有什么计划？

谁知道徐彰彬会突然凑过来，原本仅仅钳制着手腕的人将五指塞进他的指间，酒气和更危险的物质蒸腾出酡红色警报，他才发现不良额头上密密匝匝的冷汗，与颤抖的炙热鼻息形成鲜明对比。

“有是有，”他感受到对方声调里一步步焚化的清醒，“在那之前，操我。”

⒎

润滑剂在床头柜里，避孕套就放在旁边。褪去外裤时徐彰彬已然难耐的蹭了他几下，当贴身布料被拉开，徐小少爷不由得仰起头颅喘息着，强烈的催情剂在体内反应，产物是皮肤上大面积扩张的绯色。

饶是新手如韩知城也感觉到徐彰彬的身子是多么青涩而未经情爱沾染，并且由于药物作用绷得更紧，一根手指就惹得肠壁收缩不已，导致韩知城险些骂出句脏话：  
“你他——你到底做不做？要做就放松。”

“我可不是这么对韩班长说话的。”  
不良瘫在床上，欲望烧燎全身，他撑着最后一点思考能力跟韩知城斗嘴，双腿却言听计从地加倍打开，渴求更多的侵入。

韩知城把第二根手指插进去的时候发现自己也和徐彰彬一样汗水涔涔。  
“是吗，至少我没求着别人跟我做爱，徐同学。”他的指尖被肠液和人造油脂泡透了，开拓新大陆的旅程并不容易。徐彰彬无意识的索取和呻吟让他心烦意乱，他的回应是用另一只手扯开严丝合缝的衬衫，然后恶狠狠地在锁骨与喉结上留下一个个原始声明：没有人能在触手可得的猎物面前保持温良恭俭和道德仁义。

兄长的伎俩韩知城比谁都深谙于心。杯中必然是大剂量的春药，配合预设的孤立无援的情形，不同于当初小巷那次，他会彻底身败名裂。紧要关头徐彰彬冲了出来——也许是拯救了他，但韩知城并不觉得感激。相反的他有些兴奋，接踵而来的是愤怒。

他想徐彰彬的确跟他势均力敌，甚至为达目的不惜火中取栗的性格让他感到惺惺相惜。可是——韩知城捣弄的手指加了几分力道——他怎么能在那群虎狼面前冒这个险。倘若药效发作的再早些呢。

漫长的蛰伏是为了盛大的归来，韩知城具有比谁都更强烈的野心。一条龙不会放弃他的宝藏，套上足够多的伪装也只是伪装，怒战三千里才是他的本性。说病态也好占有欲也罢，韩知城不会放弃任何打上他的烙印的东西。  
性爱是一种方式，造就了徐彰彬是其中之一。哪怕作为敌人，他也仅属于自己。  
那么绝对不能拱手让人。

他带着这样的想法匆忙结束了前戏，把自己涨硬的阴茎放到不良的后穴里去。点燃百合花产生的气体能引发幻觉，韩知城觉得自己正在面对这样一堆焦灼的洁白花瓣，眩晕感和窒息感交错，分不清是谁在承接这场滔天风浪。你不可能用徐彰彬的身体做出与情色相关的比喻，但韩知城又无法不沉浸在快感里。至于被药物俘获的徐小少爷，幸运的是韩知城找到了巧妙的角度，每一次长驱直入都捅到前列腺顶端，抽出时同样碾过敏感点表面，他的喉咙几乎因为急促的呻吟嘶哑了，柔软的、睡莲般的嘴唇张张合合无力发声，腰倒是服从本能抬得很高。  
先缴械的也是徐彰彬，他的手随韩知城的抽插同时一直自慰着，韩知城没阻止他，追求纯粹的生理欲望和快点解决这事并不冲突。两个人前后交代掉，韩知城抽身撸下避孕套打了个结找到垃圾桶扔进去，转回来看见精疲力尽的不良，毫无心软的一脚踹过去：“少装死，说计划。”

“韩知城你他妈真不是个东西，”徐彰彬吃痛坐起来，又因为腰酸不得不拿了个枕头垫着，活像怀胎十月的孕妇，“不过说实话吧，比以前招人喜欢。”

他的说话对象坐在床边，看表情随时准备再给他来一脚。“我听说挺多人对你有非议。有没有人骂过你神经病？没有的话我愿意做第一个。”

“这算是真实的韩班长吧。”  
“是啊，徐同学这次该满意了。”  
“看来我这次有让韩班长舒服到。”  
“够了吗，不够可以再来一次。”

够真实的，他嘴角弯起来。一个有獠牙的贪婪又棘手的韩知城，让人顺眼很多。湖面终于泛起波澜，底下的鱼龙水怪总该露头了。虽然代价是有点大，徐彰彬想，不过绝对千金不换的划算。

“不用着急，”他挪挪蹭蹭，找到一个更舒服的姿势。“我们还得等。”

“等什么？”

入局了。不良眼底笑意更浓。

“一个信号。”

你认为徐家为什么会同意和韩家联姻。  
一边是后起之秀，另一边是这座城市真正的统治者。在众多家族中，韩氏算不得优势占尽，假如主动的是男方，那么这桩婚事应当是饱受煎熬、历经挫折。  
然而事实并非如此。韩知城听闻兄长恋爱的消息左不过三个月，之后一切都水到渠成：约会，见双亲，结伴出入晚宴，感情升温……订婚。  
架都没吵过一场的模范情侣。

“徐氏在寻找盟友，”徐彰彬条理清晰，“韩家有鲜明的优势，一家之长掌有实权，只要控制了家主基本就能把握整个家族。所以那帮老不死的授意我姐姐，三个月前，‘偶遇’了一下令兄。”

而我希望与你结盟。他说。

“你不喜欢你哥哥，很巧，我非常爱我姐姐，而且我并没有对你说谎。她憎恶这个家族，所以我答应帮她逃亡。假如你愿意跟我联手，我们都能得到自己想要的东西。”

韩知城没有立刻回答。他在手里把玩着那个避孕套的外壳，全新的，在他开封前。那瓶润滑剂也是。

“你们家不是你父亲说了算吗？”他突然问了个听上去有点傻的问题。  
“他就是一空壳，”徐彰彬的语气里充满不屑，“典型的废物，什么也不能管——只要哄好那群老家伙就行了。老变态，事实上。他们管事儿。”

不良说完以后，似乎反应过来什么，脚掌贴着韩知城大腿内外磨蹭，偶尔也碰到那里。  
“我只给他们口过。没上床。”  
他压低了嗓子，如烟如海，让人硬又让人湿。

韩知城截住他的脚腕，皮笑肉不笑地眨眨眼。  
“成交。”

⒏

他们再回到大厅已经大半个小时过去了。舞会告一段落，订婚仪式似乎没有走上正轨。韩知城从人群边缘往里望，兄长和他有别无二致的轮廓，配上眉间两道皱纹异常滑稽。  
“真好笑，”他只能对徐彰彬嘟囔，“好像看到十年后的我因为儿子不听话所以生闷气的样子。”

“那我觉得你不太可能有儿子，韩班长。”  
“仇不至此吧，徐同学。”

他同样看到了兄长身边闭目养神的老人，和徐彰彬五分相似的脸。“恕我直言，徐同学的家庭成员和徐同学一样有非常鲜明的面部特征——”韩知城瞟了旁边人一眼，“面目可憎。”

“如果这个词仅仅指他，我同意。”徐彰彬的眼神没有动摇。他正盯着手机，倒是没空管这一片只有他们清楚内幕的寂静。

哪怕连豌豆公主的故事里都不会出现用一个下午化妆之类的荒诞情节，韩知城发现自己很难忍住嘲笑兄长铁青面色的渴望。女友——甚至是即将成为未婚妻的女友，轻装简行，在未来小叔子的帮助下溜之大吉，瞒天过海的骗过了在场一众老江湖。如果是他会先气炸掉半边肺的，看来他哥还是有些值得学习借鉴的地方在。  
无论如何是年度最佳喜剧剧本。韩知城靠近身边的新晋编剧，踮脚意欲分享他的手机屏幕。对方顿时锁屏，把东西放入口袋：她报过平安了，一切顺利，到我们了。

更恰当地说，是到他了。韩知城可没什么表演天赋，所能做的就是乖乖跟着，然后观察，随机应变——这他倒还擅长点。

“没有女主角的电影让人观感不适啊。”

狮子中有那样张扬跋扈的品种吗。可走的路有那么多条，徐彰彬不偏不倚的挑中了最拥挤的，于是他们如何离开就如何粉墨登场，大张旗鼓地营造出戏剧效果。韩知城巡视一圈，反响比及方才有过之而无不及。而兄长面上明显有些挂不住了：

“徐公子何出此言。”

“就是家姊让我来传个话，”  
“她觉得大家都不情不愿的，这时候着急订婚，”不良摆出浮夸的诚恳，“不合适。”

一片哗然。但徐老爷子甚至懒得睁眼。  
我在家里算是受宠的，不久前徐彰彬对他说过，挑了挑眉毛又笑了笑，不用担心。

“徐公子妄言了吧。”韩氏长子毕竟行事稳重，此时还沉得住气，“我想这里面一定是有了些误会。”  
“没有误会，韩公子。”徐彰彬收敛表情的瞬间饶是韩知城也有些措不及防被吓到。像夏风里猛然凋落冰霜雹点，有那么骇人。  
“你的婚约结束了。”

“这不太合礼数啊，小彬。”  
一开口韩知城就知道，尽管面前的老人垂垂老矣，他和他背后的势力本质上依旧是本市只手遮天的主儿。那股不怒自威的气势压着屋内众生大气不敢喘，唯独徐彰彬还算泰然自若。

“是，我也是这么想。可惜姐姐不在场，不然我就让她亲自跟您解释了。弄成这个局面，实在是不应该。”

这和他们说好的有些差池，韩知城刚要提醒他，却看见他面朝各位宾客鞠了一躬，假模假式地，带给他不好的预感。

“今日各位百忙之中大驾光临，说好的订婚宴自然不会取消，”他站直了，语调铿锵，“否则徐家欠下各位的情分，即使倾家荡产也无以偿还。”  
“徐氏和韩氏依然保有婚约，但执行对象稍有变动。”徐彰彬转向徐老爷子，“您意下如何？”

噼里啪啦。韩知城脑子里仿佛塞了枚生锈的齿轮，咔嚓咔嚓转不动了。他一开始想徐彰彬这是把他卖了，接着后知后觉地领悟到，分明是请君入瓮的把戏，是他急功近利，交出了自己。  
惹人注目是铺垫，情迷意乱是伏笔，每一步都是精心设计的狐狸尾巴，等着他和别有用心的人来踩。

“你是说你来替你姐姐，好啊。”老人的目光扫过徐彰彬，又落在韩知城身上，“可韩家小公子我也是第一次见，倘若再生乌龙，大家看见了，都说咱们徐家是强卖强买的霸主，那多不好啊。小彬，你说是不是。”

徐彰彬刚要开口，被他打断了：  
“徐老先生不必担心，我与彰彬两情相悦，”他拿捏了一个得体的笑容，“若能得到您的祝福，将是我们荣幸之至。”

没办法，他们之间一向是愿者上钩的关系。韩知城想要的东西是韩氏的继承权，只是令兄长失去婚约的筹码也不过维持了天平的稳定，要想倾斜，就要把这个筹码纳为己有。徐彰彬料定他不会善罢甘休，他又对了。

箭在弦上，不得不发。今晚这事走向扑朔迷离，但也糊里糊涂到了这步，再有任意哪个人说出一句话，基本就是关键助推剂，是一锤定音了。韩知城手在背后掐着袖口，难得紧张到胃里反酸、心里打鼓。

“够了。”  
不是徐老爷子，是他兄长，一举一动都看得出恼羞成怒。“实在让大家见笑。我弟弟年纪轻，不识大体，扰了诸位良宵。我先带他回去处理家事，不能久留，向各位道歉了。”

“且慢。”

不良微微往左一点，挡在他与兄长之间。

“有句话韩公子听过吗？”  
“虽然血浓于水，但亲人始终不是能陪一个人走一辈子的，能共度余生的只有爱人。韩公子管得了他一时，大概管不了他一世吧。”

“徐公子固然见识渊博，但现在请徐公子不要妨碍我们家家事。”兄长露出轻蔑与不耐烦的神色，即使只有一刹那，“不合礼数。”

在韩知城反应过来前徐彰彬又一次锢住了他的手腕，动作之大让他疼得倒吸一口凉气。既非俾睨也非恐吓，那是全部伪装剥落后，狮子纯粹的暴戾凶狠，针对每一个入侵领地的生物无差别的进攻前奏。

“是你不合礼数，”他盯着韩氏长子的眼睛，一字一顿地说，“这是我家，他是我的未婚夫，所有未经我允许想要带走他的人，都不合我的礼数。”

现在无论结果如何，他们都回不了头了。韩知城想。  
本来普遍的歇后语是一根绳上的蚂蚱，但鉴于他们的情况，反倒应该说是暂时决定合作逃脱、然后在笼外继续厮杀的两只困兽更好。

T.B.C.


End file.
